


Call your name

by SaraSakurazuka



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Drama, Introspection, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-24
Updated: 2014-03-24
Packaged: 2018-01-16 21:22:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1362178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraSakurazuka/pseuds/SaraSakurazuka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In un primo momento, mentre camminava per le strade, tra le macerie di quelle che un tempo erano case, sentiva la bile che gli risaliva l'esofago e cercava di fermarla prima di dare spettacolo. <br/>Era un soldato.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Call your name

Titolo: Call your name  
Sfida: 500 themes  
Prompt: 055. Senza volto e senza nome  
Fandom: Shingeki no Kyojin  
Personaggi: Jean Kirschtein  
Pair: Marco/Jean  
Numero capitoli: 4/500  
Generi: angst, drammatico, sentimentale, introspettivo  
Avvertimenti: non per stomaci delicati, shonen ai, death  
Rating: arancione  
Numero parole: 689

 

 

In un primo momento, mentre camminava per le strade, tra le macerie di quelle che un tempo erano case, sentiva la bile che gli risaliva l'esofago e cercava di fermarla prima di dare spettacolo.   
Era un soldato.  
Avrebbe dovuto essere preparato a tutto, a qualsiasi azione, a qualsiasi visione.  
Arti.  
Corpi.  
Teste.  
Alla vista di organi interni, esposti a marcire al sole e coperti oramai di mosche, non aveva però resistito. Velocemente si era tolto il fazzoletto che gli proteggeva il viso, mentre i suoi succhi gastrici decidevano di farsi vivi e ripresentargli la magra colazione che aveva fatto quella mattina.   
Come poteva mangiare? Come poteva dormire? Erano passati due giorni, due maledetti giorni, e non aveva ancora rivisto molti dei suoi amici. Non sapeva dove fossero, non sapeva se fosse ancora vivi.   
Non sapeva neppure se fossero morti.  
Aveva sentito una conversazione tra i loro superiori. Le perdite erano state molte, avevano detto. Molti soldati, sia veterani che cadetti erano periti, incapaci di contrastare quei mostri.   
Ovunque si girasse, ovunque volgesse il capo, era circondato da morte e distruzione.  
Il suo naso, nonostante il fazzoletto, era saturo dei più disgustosi odori che avesse mai osato immaginare.  
Faceva troppo caldo.  
I corpi abbandonati iniziavano a corrompersi.  
L'aria era impregnata dell'odore della decomposizione, e in cuor suo Jean aveva sperato che non avrebbe mai dovuto sentire un olezzo simile.  
Aveva sperato di non dover mai nemmeno vedere una battaglia.  
Aveva sognato, sin da quando era entrato nell'esercito, di essere tra i primi dieci del suo corso.  
Si vedeva già comodamente seduto da qualche parte tra le spesse mura di Wall Sina. Entrare nella Polizia Militare era la cosa migliore che potesse fare. E aveva fatto di tutto per essere tra i primi dieci.  
Lui e Marco. Aveva deciso assieme all'altro ragazzo che sarebbero entrambi entrati nella Polizia Militare. Avrebbero servito il re, e soprattutto sarebbero stati al sicuro.  
Di certo non starebbero camminando in mezzo ai cadaveri, cercando di dare un nome ai volti contratti in smorfie di terrore e dolore. Cercando di non pensare a quanto miserabile deve essere stata la loro fine.  
Marco era da qualche parte tra quelle macerie. Stava sicuramente facendo il suo dovere di soldato. Sicuramente i suoi occhi erano addolorati alla vista di tutto quello che li stava circondando in quel momento. Sperava davvero che Marco non fosse ferito. Quando aveva avuto tempo, era andato all'ospedale improvvisato per cercarlo tra i feriti, ma non l'aveva trovato. Voleva solo dire che stava bene. Che era da qualche parte, con gli altri. Che stava facendo il suo lavoro di soldato, cercando di identificare i caduti.  
Si, Marco doveva essere da qualche parte con gli altri.  
Marco non era lì.  
Marco non era di fronte a lui.  
Marco non poteva essere lì.  
Aveva promesso.  
Aveva promesso che sarebbero entrati nella Polizia Militare insieme.  
Si erano allenati ogni giorno per quello.  
Marco non poteva essere lì.  
“Marco...sei tu...?”  
No, non poteva essere lui. Non poteva essere li. Non poteva essere...  
Disperatamente aveva cercato qualcosa con gli occhi. Non sapeva cosa. Voleva solo avere un segno. Solo una piccola speranza a cui aggrapparsi. Voleva solo che quello non fosse Marco.  
Si erano fatti delle promesse.  
Avevano giurato di rispettarle.   
Avevano promesso l'uno all'altro che sarebbero rimasti insieme.   
Quello non era Marco.   
Non poteva essere lui.   
No, il suo Marco lo stava aspettando da qualche parte. Appena lo avrebbe visto arrivare, gli avrebbe sorriso dolcemente come sempre faceva. Forse lo avrebbe abbracciato, felice di vederlo sano e salvo. Si sarebbero poi nascosti da qualche parte, e si sarebbero amati disperatamente, per cercare di convincersi che andava tutto bene. Che tutto sarebbe andato bene.   
Che niente li avrebbe separati.  
Invece sentiva la propria voce che pronunciava parole che non avrebbe voluto.  
“104°...Corpo di addestramento reclute.”  
Tre anni. Avevano passato insieme tre anni. Tre anni in cui si erano allenati. Tre anni in cui lentamente avevano imparato ad amarsi.  
“Leader della 19^ squadra...”  
“Marco Bodt...”  
Quello non era Marco.  
Quello non poteva essere Marco.  
Non poteva guardarlo.  
Non poteva togliergli gli occhi di dosso.  
Quella era l'ultima volta che lo poteva vedere.  
Quello sarebbe stato il suo ultimo ricordo.  
Quello non poteva essere Marco.  
Marco gli aveva salvato la vita solo due giorni prima.   
Marco gli aveva promesso che avrebbero trascorso insieme tutto il tempo che gli era concesso.  
Marco non poteva essere lì.

  
_W_ _e dreamt a new life_ __  
_Some place to be at peace_ __  
_But things changed suddenly_ _  
_ _I lost my dreams in this disaster_


End file.
